Bandera
by PaotCraft
Summary: Venezuela trataba de mantener a su bandera unida, pero no podia... estaba en uno de esos momentos en los que queria tirarse a los brazos de su padre y llorar como una niña pequeña asustada.


Primer FF en el Fandom de Hetelia, nervios nervios.

Usando mi OC de mi pais (Venezuela) me presento en este lugar, y apesar de que me gustaria que fuera un fic alegre como la serie,pero es uno sumamente triste, cosas duran que pasa mi pais, que esta totalmente dividido en dos

Summary: Venezuela trataba de mantener a su bandera unida, pero no podia... estaba en uno de esos momentos en los que queria tirarse a los brazos de su padre y llorar como una niña pequeña asustada.

Disclaimer:  
Hetalia y España son propiedad de _Himaruya Hidekaz._ si fueran mios Italia seria una chica, y con más de dos dedos frente... y saldria latino america.

Esto es sin fines de lucros, lo hago como diversion y desahogo.

por y para fans.

_Nos leemos abajo_

* * *

La arena estaba helada, ella lo estaba, todo lo estaba, las noches podían llegar a ser realmente frías, solo en la rivera de la noche y el olor a cocos que desprendía el estado costeño era la compañía de la una pelinegra, temblaba, y se acurrucaba contra aquella famosa estatua, sus manos sosteniendo desesperadamente lo que parecían retazos de tela, hilo y aguja, cada vez con mas fuerzas, no permitiría que el viento hiciera de las suyas y perdiera tales pedazos de tela en el inmenso médano, tenia que arreglar aquellos retrasos tricolores, unirlos y crear nuevamente aquella gloriosa y hermosa bandera, pero se le era prácticamente imposible ahora.

Con un poco de suerte los helados y fuertes vientos habían cesado su intensidad y solo quedaban la fría brisa que venia en pocas veces, ahora si podía trabajar mas cómodamente, primero se posiciono frente a la estatua y la miro, mal hecho se regaño a su misma, era como si el mismísimo Francisco de Miranda la mirara con reproche, y como no si al bajar la mirada, estaba una bandera destrozada, solo quedaban tres retrasos de tela, el primero amarillo, brillante y alegre, con un escudo marcado en el, el segundo era azul, no muy fuerte, no muy claro, simplemente relajante, con ocho estrellas blancas en el, y el tercero, rojo, penetrante, audaz, como la pasión, todos separados.

La pelinegra tubo que morderse los labios para no romper a llorar –de nuevo- miraba la bandera, miraba la estatua y recordaba como aquel hombre había llegado en un barco desembarcando en las playas del actual estado Falcón, con la bandera madre.

-flashback-

La joven pelinegra miraba emocionada como el barco se acercaba, le habían llegado buena noticias, Francisco de Miranda volvía, y según le habían comentado, tenia una hermosa sorpresa.

En cuanto la tripulación bajo, lo vio con su traje negro con dorado y su –chistosa- peluca blanca, ella solo pudo correr a su encuentro, el tenia una especie de paquete en su manos el cual se lo entrego apenas ella estuvo frente a el.

-Mira, es lo que había estado trabajando- le dijo con deje de cariño a la chica mientras ella estaba abriendo el paquete con cuidado- para ti y tus hermanos- termino su oración con una sonrisa al ver que la chica ya había abierto el paquete-

Las pálidas manos de la chica tomaron las puntas superiores, brillantes y amarillas dejando que lo demás descendiera, una franja amarilla, luego una azul y por ultimo una roja, sus ojos se abrieron de par de par, sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas de alegría, su corazón latía desbocado, eso era ni mas ni menos…

-Tu bandera- dijo el hombre para luego arrodillarse ante ella- la bandera de tus hermanos, la bandera de ustedes, la bandera madre- continuo hablando y sonrío al ver que la chica la abraza con fuerzas- las franjas son equitativas, por tu libertad que se acerca, el amarillo es el color más cálido, noble y próximo a la luz, por qué el azul es esa mezcla de excitación y serenidad, una lejanía que evoca las sombras, y por qué el rojo es la exaltación del amarillo y el azul, la síntesis, el desvanecimiento de la luz en la sombra- sonrió con añoro al decir el porque los colores a la par que se levantaba-

-Sabes que no creo que sea por eso-comento aun abrazando al trozo de tela tricolor- ¿me cuentas la verdadera razón?-pregunto curiosa, de todos modos aun era una jovencita, el hombre solo se rió y negó con la cabeza y le dio un par de palmadas a la de ella- oh vamos Sr. Miranda, por favor…-

-Ok, quizás cuando crezcas un poco más, te diga en que me inspire realmente- le dedico una sonrisa y le revolvió con cariño los cabellos azabache- vamos a izarla- le comento ofreciéndole su mano para acompañarla- veamos como brilla su bandera, Venezuela.- la pelinegra tomo la mano de su soldado y con la otra tomaba con delicadeza la bandera y lo siguió-

-Fin del flashback-

Al final sus intentos de no llorar se fueron a donde el viento se perdía, no pudo evitar el romper en llanto, tomo los retrasos en su manos y los abrazo como cuando le habían dado su primera bandera, solo que ahora lloraba con su alma totalmente desgarrada, tenia que arreglarla tenia que hacerlo, trato de calmar al menos su respiración, tomo el hilo ya ensartado en la aguja y empezó -con el mejor pulso que podía tener en ese momento, ósea patético- a cocer

Primero tomo el retrazo amarillo y luego el azul, y como pudo, comenzó a cocerlos, no eran las mejores puntadas, -era mala para esas cosas- pero al menos veía que los dos retrasos empezaron a forman uno solo, siguió con su pulso fallándole cada vez mas, al punto de clavarse la aguja en los dedos, logrando que estos comenzaran a sangrar, pero nada grave, un poco de sangre jamás la había detenido, no lo hizo cuando ella sangraba con espada en mano y gritándole a su "_padre" _ España que ella era libre, y no lo haría muchos menos ahora.

Recordar a España la calmo un poco, aquel hombre que se veía despreocupado, con una sonrisa y siempre comiendo tomates, aquel que la encontró, cuido, y después de una ardua batalla, la dejo ir… a ella, a su niña, convirtiéndose a si en el primer país libre del yugo español- aun que claro no paro ahí, y envió a sus tropas a ayudar a sus hermanos- aquel español que aun que no lo admitiera, necesitaba en esos momentos de crisis que ella pasaba, su parte mas interna y asustada quería lanzarse a los brazos de su padre/hermano mayor y llorar como una niña pequeña asustada.

Sintió otro pinchazo y al buscar más tela que coser, se sorprendió al ver que ya había cocido los dos primeros colores, se veía chueco, tenia un par de gotas de sangre, pero estaban unidos, como debería ser siempre, ella solo pudo esbozar media sonrisa luego, y fue cuando miro el retrazo rojo, y sintió miedo, pánico… el azul y el rojo no podían quedar tan mal como el amarillo y el azul.

Trato de buscar su mejor pulso, y cuando lo encontró, comenzó a cocerlos, tenía toda su mente en unir los pedazos, mientras lo hacia, su corazón se estrujaba, se volvía chiquito, ¡Sentía como si le fuera a dar un paro cardiaco!, ellos eran tan contrarios, tan divididos, tan difícil de unir –en el sentido literal y metafórico- tan incompatibles, pero tan necesarios uno para el otro, tan derecha y tan izquierda, tan… dos ella.

Venezuela se sentía divida en ese momento, tenia dos pueblos que unir, pero no podía, no mientras ambos bandos la jalaran de un lado a otro, uno que le daba calidez y calma –y que ella misma reconocía como su jefe verdadero- y uno que sentía que la tenia secuestrada, que abusaba de ella, pero que tenia –a según- medio pueblo, se moría cada día un poco, al ver como se gritaban fascista entre ellos, como unos en su paz y justo reclamo eran atacados por otros, quienes luego se escondían y decían ser las victimas.

Ella, Maria Francisca de los Angeles Bolivar*, no era tonta, ella evito a tales mandatarios desde el día-aquel doloroso 15 de abril- que tomaron el poder, ella veía como abusaban de su gente, y su malicia… Pero hasta que no la ayudaran ella sola no podría hacer nada y sentía que su apoyo en esos momentos, era tan poco…

Dio el último punto en su costura y medio sonrió, se veía decente, ¡había logrado unir aquellos colores! Eso la llenaba de gracia, pero no duro mucho tiempo, a los pocos segundos las costuras empezaron a ceder, la tela azul y la roja se separaron, lentamente, dolorosamente, casi rasgándose de nuevo, aunque los detuvo y volvió a empezar a cocerlos, mas fuerte, el doble de puntadas, pero nada, estos dos pedazos estaban totalmente separados.

Subió su mirada llena de lágrimas nuevamente a la estatua, y rompió a llorar por tercera vez en 2 horas, y grito, grito como nunca lo había hecho, lo hizo maldiciendo, insultando, pidiendo ayuda, rogando que se diera cuenta que se sentía secuestrada abrazando su bandera rota a su pecho, cantar su himno a todos lo que sus pulmones daban y luego de desahogarse, se tiro en la arena helada

-Discúlpame Francisco, discúlpame… no pude mantenerlos todos unidos no pude- comenzó hablar mirando a la estatua para luego cerrar sus ojos- discúlpame tu también Simón, discúlpenme mis libertadores-sonrió un dolor y luego negó con la cabeza antes de comenzar a quedarse dormida abrazando su bandera rota.

* * *

**Ok si llegaste aqui es que leiste lo de arriba, o eso espero, en lo personal queria que fuera medio nuetral, pero mis tendencias opositoras jugaron en contra y quedo un poco como yo veo esto.**

**Estoy pensando en hacer un segundo capitulo, donde Antonio salga un poco más que unas simples menciones, bueno ustedes me diran**

**Maria Francisca de los Angeles Bolivar* Nombre humano que di a Venezuela, Maria es un nombre muy cumun aqui pero muy hermoso, Francisca es en honor a Francisco de Miranda, quien es es mi procer favorito... de los Angeles no es nada especial, solo me gusto y Bolivar, bueno ¿es algo obvio no?**

**Ella es mi bebita y mi OC, pequeña 1.60 metros de altura, piel algo palida, cabello negro, normalmente usa una orquidea, sus ojos son marrones ( pueden ver como luce exactamente buscandola mi Devianart Paoloid, ese es)**

**Gracias por leer y dejen un review, que me alimenta el alma y me hace feliz :3**

**See ya**


End file.
